


Chocolates

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on the comic of DerpfireHiccup prepared chocolates for valentines day. Apparently, Jack did too.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: HiJack x JiMitri fluff pieces





	1. A Bear, Rings, and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's valentines day. That's it.

"Nice teddy bear," Hiccup grinned as Jim arrived at the quad with a particularly large stuffed animal, "I'm more of a dragon person, myself."

Jim glowered, flipping the bird at him as he dumped the bear on their usual table. He gave nearby students who were currently snickering at him his famous death glare before taking a sit. "I swear, the amount of idiot in that dimwit's brain knows no bound." The skateboarder shook his head, "I mean, he lives in an apartment unit not so far from our motel. But what does he do? Doesn't walk me to school today, and when I got to my locker this giant thing practically suffocates me." He gave the bear a shake, "Like, how the hell did he even fit it in there?! Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea to share my locker combination with him."

Hiccup smirked, not bothering to mention that it was Dimitri who had offered to share his locker, as Jim's mother couldn't afford it.

"I swear, of all the insufferable, extra, theatrical idiots..."

"You love him, though."

"Debatable."

Hiccup snorted, "Perfect," he drawled, "Then can I borrow him? I'd love to use him as a pretend boyfriend to finally get Jack's..."

"Hell to the no," Jim incensed, "He's my idiot, hands off." He glared at his friend as the Icelandic brunette laughed at his expense, "And you're more of an idiot, if you think that would work. Even Dimitri's sick of you guys dancing around each other."

Hiccup blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, to be honest, me too..." He admitted, "So, I was kinda planning to leave chocolates in his locker...." He trailed off at Jim's slow clap, "Shove off."

"Wow, classic chocolates, how original."

"And you would prefer that than papa bear over here," Hiccup snorted, then he grinned at Jim, "Ohhh, is that why Dimitri gave you..."

Jamie walked in on his friends rough housing with a giant bear in between them, which Hiccup was trying to use as a shield. "Never a boring day with you guys," He laughed before taking a seat between them. "Now come on dudes, it's too early for this. Murder each other later."

Jim did stop, only because a shiny glint caught his attention. He zeroed in on Jamie's finger, "So," he narrowed his eyes, "When's the wedding?"

"Wow, isn't it _too early _to be proposing to Astrid?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Laugh it up, guys," He said. "But she loved it. We both hated the fact that some people will not take the hint that we're together—" He paused at Hiccup's poorly disguised cough while mentioning Snotlout's name, and Jim's own query of Lotte, before continuing, "Thanks for the name dropping guys. So, anyway, we each got the other a ring for valentines."

"Speaking of," Hiccup sighed as he got up, "I better get those chocolates to Jack's locker before homeroom starts."

───────

Hiccup frowned as he stared at the chocolates still settled inside his locker. Jack's locker was only a few doors away, but he still didn't have the guts to go through with it. He thought he had, he thought he finally convinced himself that, no matter how Jack reacts to the chocolates, they would still be best friends. That he believed in Jack and the white haired teen would never shut him out of his life just because the brunette had the stupid luck of falling for his best friend.

And he still believed in that, but Hiccup lacked belief in himself that he would be able to handle rejection well.

"This is a terrible idea..."

"What's a terrible idea?"

"Thor, Son of Odin!" Hiccup swore (sort of) as he turned to Jack and his sudden appearance, "Jack! You're here already! Wow!"

Jack snorted, adjusting a package between his arm as he replied, "Nice, Hic, you know I can be on time for school if I want to."

"Yeah, for special occasions, ha ha." Hiccup laughed awkwardly, as he subtly moved the chocolate in his locker so it was hidden. After all, Jack's name was on it. The brunette cleared his throat, "So, uh, what's the occasion?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but he did manage a grin. "Okay, fine, you got me." He held out the nicely wrapped package. "I'm on my way to surprise a special someone."

"Wow," Hiccup managed listlessly, feeling as if a knife was plunged at his heart. _Rejected before even trying... _He sighed, "That sounds great, good for you."

Jack smirked, "Gee, cheer up, Hic." he said playfully, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Hiccup managed a smirk and a scoff, "Don't flatter yourself, frosty. I'm just sorry for the poor soul who has you for their valentine."

Jack laughed good naturedly, "There's the trademark Hiccup vote of confidence," He patted him once on the shoulder, "I'll see you in class, Hiccup." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you there, too." Hiccup said lamely, before groaning and resting his forehead on his locker. "Holy Freyja, who am I kidding?" He grumbled before moving back to close his locker.

Only to have it slammed closed for him, a shy away from taking his fingers with it. "Hey Hiccy~♡"

"Odin's beard, Dagur!" Hiccup yelped, moving back from the newcomer. "Don't do that!"

Dagur snickered, throwing an arm around the brunette casually, "Aw come on, Hiccy, is that any way to treat your valentine?"

"Really?" Hiccup snorted, trying to get the guy off him. "If that's an invitation, then hard pass."

"C'mon now, babe, what's a guy gotta to do to get some love around here?"

Hiccup scowled, but before he could try moving further away, Dagur pulled him in more and the next thing he knew, their faces were inches apart, and the dreadful lips were right there. The only thing that stopped from the incoming kiss was a pale hand getting between his and Dagur's.

"And what's a guy gotta do to get you to take a hint?" Jack grumbled before pushing Dagur back and holding Hiccup against him protectively. "Find your own valentine."

Hiccup blinked, staring at his best friend and, despite the situation, couldn't process anything else except how good it felt to have Jack's around him, and how he seemed to fit in them like a glove.

The other teenager growled back at Jack, about to lunge at the two when something held him back, "Not so fast, Dagur." Gobber, the school's custodian, chided, "you're on suspension and community service, and you're helping me with field work." He huffed as he dragged an indignant Dagur away.

The brunette sighed, turning towards Jack. "Thanks, Jack. But..." He frowned, "I thought you were on your way to give your chocolate to...." He trailed off at the white-haired boy's resigned expression.

"Well, so much for playing it cool," Jack snorted as he pulled away from Hiccup, "Happy valentines, Hic. Be my valentine?"

Hiccup stared at the package, slowly processing what it means. "Wait, so... You... That special someone?"

"God, you're a dork." Jack muttered, blushing darkly, which was stark obvious in contrast to his pale skin. "Yeah, you, dork. Now, if you can skip to the rejection part, I can get to the part where I feast on the chocolates in my heart break."

Hiccup blinked before practically giggling. At Jack's indignant expression, he reopened his locker, and pulled out the chocolates. He held them out to Jack. "Actually," he started with a grin, "maybe we don't have to do those parts."

Jack stared at Hiccup's face first, then the chocolates, before dropping his in favor of tackling the brunette in a hug. Hiccup laughed, with the chocolates practically squished between them, as he returned the embrace.

**Extra scene**

Jamie walked alongside Jim, still grumpily dragging the bear with him, on their way to homeroom when they caught Jack and Hiccup practically staring at each other's eyes, unmindful of the first warning bell. Jamie rolled his eyes, and Jim snickered as the other called out to them.

"So, when's the wedding?"


	2. Derpfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art not mine, and I do not profit over posting this

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the locker system works in America, I only know that here, it's gotta be paid to be used.


End file.
